Timber
Timber is Star's Timberwolf pet, giving to him by Leaf Mane and Heartbeat by the young prince's eleventh birthday by combining their magic. Personality Unlike the other Timberwolves, Timber is just like a normal dog, due to the fact he was not brought to life by wild magic but by Heartbeat's magic. Because of that, he loves his owner and is very loyal to him in a way that he is mainly the only one Timber will obey completly. He is shown to be quite determined and stubborn when it comes to track anything or anyone. An exemple of this is Timber continuing to track Hook despite he was able to dodge him. Description in the Saga Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "The Demon Fox's Cloat", he is created by Leaf Mane and brought to life by Heartbeat using her magic as gift to Star Knight at his birthday. In "A Danger With Four Tails", Timber is besides his owner when he wakes up and gets very happy. In "A Brand New Year", he goes to the academy with his owner and, arriving there, Star sends Timber to the woods, promessing to go visit him after the reception to the new students. Star and his best friends, after the reception, go to the woods to visit Timber. In "Rescuing the Leader of the Pony-Panthers", he is with Star and he receives a note from Golden Paladin telling he won't be able to train Star that day and the next ones. In “An Unexpected Meeting at the Bridge”, Timber is seen with Star when he arrives the Light Kingdom for the weekend. However, he stays there while Star goes camping with his uncle and cousin. In “Moonlight’s Song of Pain”, Timber goes to the academy with his owner, going to the woods when they arrive. In “Star Knight’s Next Step”, Timber returns with his owner to the Light Kingdom, but then says goodbye to him before he goes training with Leaf Mane, with Star asking him to take of his sisters. In "Epilogue - The Beginning of a New Adventure", Timber is seen sleeping at Star's bed, while the latter is thinking about his great-grandfather's request. The Island of Tambelon In "The Story of Tambelon", Timber is seen with Star at his room, going with him to breakfast, where he leaves with Midnight and Sunny to play. Light and Darkness - The Shadow of Midnight In "Returning Home", Timer is reunited with his owner after he, Twilight and Blue return from their mission to Tambelon. In "The Academy Reception", just like how it happens always, Timber acompanies his owner Star to the academy. In "Anniversary Turbulance", Sunny takes Timber for a walk in order to allow Star to work on his surprise for his sisters' birthday party. In "A Mysterious Creature at the Academy", after returning from a stroll with Star and Moonlight, Timber is able to sense something wrong and leads his owner to the entrance of the academy that had been damaged by something. In "Enchanted Science Fair", Timber is seen with his owner as he is talking with his sisters. In "The Wath and the Hook", Sweetie Belle comes to Star to ask him to borrow her Timber, However, because Timber obeys mainly only to Star, she is forced to bring him along. Once they are in Las Pegasus, Timber is able to track down the watch, however it is taken by the mysterious stallion who is then pursued by Timber by Star's orders. Despite the mysterious stallion is able to dodge Timber, he is eventually cornered by the timberwolf, Star and Sweetie Belle. The Hidden Prince In "Dusk Storm", Timber is with his owner when the latter wakes up and also when he goes take the brekfast and then when Star confides with him how his parents are hiding something from him. In "A Meeting at the Museum", Dusk finds Timber at the entrance and because of that the former figured out that Star was also there. In "The Truth Finds a Brother", Timber returns to the Light Castle with Star where the timberwolf is handed to Sunny and Midnight by his owner. ''Adventures in the Bermikun Triangle'' In "Surfing to an Adventure", Timber accompanies Star and his family on their vacation at the Bright Shore. Timber is able to sense the weather changing, what alerts Twilight and Blue. He then sees his own and the latter's younger brother being transported to another realm. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Pets Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters